rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Oidipous Lávdakos
| artist = | grandparents = (great-grandmother several times removed) | parents = Laios Lávdakos Epicaste Menoikeús | lover = | betrothed = | spouse = | children = | siblings = Ēlektra Lávdakos twin, Kalliope Lávdakos Shimizu Takako adopted, Shimizu Riko adopted | grandchildren = | uncles/aunts = | cousins = | niece/nephew = | relations = | affiliation = | orientation = | aliases = | birthDate = 14th of 5206 | birthPlace = Thespydna, | deathDate = | deathPlace = | marital = single | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | betrothed1 = | betrothDate1 = | widowDate1 = | deathDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | betrothed2 = | betrothDate2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | deathDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | betrothed3 = | betrothDate3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | deathDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | betrothed4 = | betrothDate4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | deathDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | species = human | gender = male | genderIdentity = | androginous = | height = 5'5" | weight = | eyesColor = | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairStyle = | hairColor = | skinType = | skinColor = | earsType = | earsColor = | furType = | furColor = | legType = | legColor = | feetType = | feetColor = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | wingType = | wingColor = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | games = {16-years-old) }} The human Oidipous Lávdakos (Greek: Οἰδίπους Latinized Oedipus meaning swollen foot + Λάβδακος Latinized Labdacus), the protagonist of son of Laios Lávdakos and Epicaste Menoikeús, twin-brother of Ēlektra Lávdakos, born in the city of Thespydna, where takes place. At the beginning of the game ( ) it is his and his sister's 16th birthday. Personality Early life Before the beginning of , Oidipous had no inkling of his true feelings towards his family, especially his mother, Epikaste Menoikeús, the . Until recently (after begins) the only sex Oidipous has participated in is with his best friend, Agape. Being an airhead when it comes to detecting signs of romantic or sexual interest from others has left him without a significant other save for Agape who walked up to him and laid out what he felt towards Oidipous and what he wanted to do sexually. Agape still has to lay out what they are going to do to this day. Fetish tree : This is the canon Oidipous's fetish tree, though it may be altered by the player. Sexual orientation : Oidipous, the male MC, is best friends with Agape Katsaros both have zoosexual appetites where Agape loved to participate with Kheiron, Odipious's pet Great Dane, and a couple of the livestock on the farm, while Oidipous watches being a voyeur when it comes to animal sex. Both would like to experience Asgriss, the tamed wild boar of Odipious's mother Epikaste, though not wanting to upset her by mentioning this wish not knowing of her particular fetish when Asgriss is concerned. and : Odipious will have romantic feelings for and bed anyone no matters their gender, including futanari, or sapient species if they both wish it. : He has secretly fantasized about being raped by some form of tentacled creature though never experienced. Basic fetishes Kheiron : Main article: Kheiron The Great Dane Kheiron (Greek: Χείρων hand; other spellings Chiron and Cheiron) has been a loyal pet to Oidipous and his sister, Ēlektra, since their 13th birthday three years ago, a gift from their parents Laios Lávdakos and Epikaste Menoikeús, when Kheiron was only a couple days old. family Oidipous is the son of the human Laios Lávdakos and Epicaste Menoikeús, and twin-brother of Ēlektra Lávdakos. Gallery Oidipous Lávdakos & Kheiron, 2nd draft (thin).png|Oidipous Lávdakos & Kheiron 2nd draft Oidipous_Lávdakos_portrait.png|Oidipous Lávdakos portrait. Oidipous Lávdakos 2 (thin).png|First draft of both Oidipous Lávdakos & Kheiron. Developer notes Category:Lávdakos (surname) Lávdakos Lávdakos Lávdakos Lávdakos Lávdakos Lávdakos